1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telephone covers and more particularly to that class of cover which prevents access to the telephone dialing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with telephone covers and locks. U.S. Pat. No. 1,620,628 issued on Mar. 15, 1927 to E. C. Beth teaches a telephone locking device which utilizes a housing surrounding the base portion of a pedestal type telephone, having a hingable cover which may be locked covering an opening through which the telephone dial may be accessed. This device substantially covers, in box-like fashion, the pedestal-like base and the telephone dial affixed thereto whilst permitting the telephone column, carrying the microphone and receiver portions, to extend through an opening therein so as to be free to be operated to receive incoming calls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,050 issued on Feb. 10, 1970 to P. D. Bart discloses a partial cover for a telephone base having arms that are clamped to the telephone base when a locking mechanism is positioned in a locked position, thereby preventing the unauthorized removal of the cover section so as to expose the dialing apparatus affixed to the telephone base. After unlocking the lock, the housing may be removed from the base, exposing the dialing apparatus for unlimited use.
Both of the aforementioned patents describe apparatus differing from the present invention by failing to provide a telephone dialing and line selecting apparatus cover which is functional in restricting the unauthorized use of the telephone apparatus whilst providing a convenient desk-like surface, attached to the telephone base, suitable for the storage and recording of information on the implements carried thereby.